I Miss You
by vichyta
Summary: Hola a todos! como siempre aca vengo a dejarles un nuevo SongFic de un solo capitulo. Este no tiene un Summary... simplemente entren y leanlo... es muy lindo.


Holas... nuevamente yo... con otro Song-Fic, ya creo que las canse pero no sirvo o no puedo escribir una historia larga. Siempre terminan inconclusas, o por cansarme... es por eso que escribo pequeñas historias, en fin... espero que esta les guste. Dejen muchos Reviews o bien la lean.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siempre dejan algun comentario... no creo que alguna de las historias les agregue otro capitulo, me gusta la idea que quede asi... sin mas cosas, sin mas agregados...

Ahora si, no hablo o escribo mas...

* * *

Una mujer rubia de cabellos largos se encuentra sentada en su balcón… definitivamente ya no es la misma, con 25 años, una hija y el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez pudo ser Tokio de Cristal que tanto ansiaba ella y sus amigas o guardianas, Serena se convirtió en toda una mujer.

De pronto en el radio comienza a sonar aquella canción que ellos alguna vez escribieron para aliviar el dolor que les causaba su separación, su imposible… como para tener una mínima esperanza de algo que podría haber sido y no fue.

Ella cierra sus ojos y siente como la brisa acaricia su rostro, deja que su mente se invada de recuerdos de aquel hombre que la supo amar como ella siempre quiso ser amada.

**_No importa lo que hago, dentro de mi corazón_**

**_(No matter what I do, inside my heart)_**

**_Hay solamente cosas sobre vos _**

**_(there are only things about you)_**

**_Te extraño _**

**_(I miss you)_**

**_Más que jugar infantilmente en esos días _**

**_(More than just playing childishly back in those days)_**

**_Nuestro profundo amor siempre fue madurando_**

**_(our deep love was always maturing) _**

****

Un chico de unos 25 años, lleva el cabello largo de color negro azabache, sus ojos son azules como noche. Seiya esta parado mirando la luna, ella siempre lleva toda su atención… sin querer de sus labios comienzan a salir palabras de una canción que todavía hace que le duela el corazón.

**_Con solamente los rezos dentro de mi corazón_**

**_(With only the prayers within my heart) _**

**_Hay cosas que pienso, que no puedo decirte…_**

**_(there are things I can't tell you...)  
_**

Las lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos… lo recuerda, lo extraña, lo necesita… tanto o mas como hace 3 años atrás cuando sus sentidos se hicieron uno solo, cuando sus cuerpos y sus almas se unieron entregándose completamente el uno al otro… donde no había un mañana, ni futuro al cual responder.

**_Hay épocas en las que el amor causa soledad_**

**_(There are times when love causes loneliness)_**

**_vos sabes que yo no puedo ser un adulto_**

**_(You must know that I can't be an adult)_**

**_No me dejes sola nunca más_**

**_(Don't leave me alone anymore)_**

****

En su mente el recuerdo de su primera y única vez lo atormenta, le duele en el corazón saber que otro hombre besa esos labios… y la hace suya todas las noches. Pesar que pudo haber cambiado toda la historia, pero no lo hizo… por que? hoy todavía se lo pregunta, pero jamás encontró una respuesta.

****

**_No puedo sustituir a la persona que amas pero_**

**_(I can't replace the person that you love but)_**

**_Siempre permaneceré al lado tuyo_**

**_(I will always stay by your side)_**

**_y te protegeré_**

**_(and I will protect you) _**

****

Una sonrisa melancólica forma en sus labios… cuando escucha la estrofa de esa canción -_siempre prometiste que nunca me dejarías y hoy estoy sola, sin vos… sin tus besos, sin el calor de tu cuerpo- _unas cuantas lágrimas salen de sus ojos_ -por que?- _murmura mirando al cielo

**_Hay épocas en las que el amor causa dolor_**

**_(There are times when love causes pain) _**

****

En su mente la última vez que la vio pasa como si fuera una película… una y mil veces la recuerda y se maldice por no haber echo nada.

Recuerdo

-por favor… no me dejes- dijo ella entre sollozos

Él no dijo nada, le dolía mucho saber que ella tenía un futuro ya escrito y él no entraba dentro de ese… pero él la amaba mas que a su vida y daría todo por hacerla feliz, pero no podía… no podía quedarse ahí viendo como ella pasaba el resto de su vida con alguien que no era él.

-mirame- le reclamo entre sollozo, mientras le tocaba el hombro.

En su rostro una sonrisa triste se formo -no puedo- dijo con la voz cortada -no puedo estar mas tiempo acá viendo como es él quien te hace feliz- dijo casi en un murmuro y comenzó a caminar, dejándola ahí sola.

-te amo- susurro ella mientras veía como el amor de su vida se alejaba… para no verlo nunca mas -no te vayas- susurro mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo

Fin del recuerdo

**_Sabiendo eso ¿vos entendes cómo te amo?_**

**_(Knowing that, do you understand how I love you?)_**

**_Ahora me siento solo cerca de vos_**

**_(Now I feel alone close to you) _**

****

Serena se ve al espejo y se encuentra sosteniendo una medalla que lleva colgada en su cuello entonces otro recuerdo invade su mente…

Recuerdo

-dale bombón… cerra los ojos es una sorpresa- dijo él divertido

Ella le hizo caso, su piel se erizo cuando las manos de Seiya rozaron con la suya como tantas noches lo hacia, no sabía cuando se habían convertido en amantes, pero sabía que tendría que tomar una decisión muy pronto

-te gusta?- pregunto él con miedo, al ver que ella no abría los ojos.

Serena abrió los ojos, y lo tomo entre sus manos, era una luna y en el dorso había una estrella -Seiya- dijo susurrando

Él sonrió feliz al ver la expresión de ella -es para que no me olvides- dijo Seiya de manera orgullosa

Serena se rió por el comentario -gracias- dijo antes de fundirse en un beso que terminaría en el cuarto de ella.

Fin del recuerdo

**_Con solamente los rezos dentro de mi corazón, hay cosas_**

**_(With only the prayers within my heart, there are things I)_**

**_Que no puede decirte. Qué pensas si yo te digo te amo?_**

**_(can't tell you. What will you think if I told you that I love you?) _**

****

Seiya abrió los ojos con miedo… muchas noches había sentido el aroma a jazmines de su Bombón pero solo había sido una mala jugada de su mente, pero ahí estaba ella o su mente creía que ella estaba ahí.

**_Ahora me siento cerca de vos, no puedo dejarte ir._**

**_(Now I feel so close to you, I can't let you go.)_**

**_Sabiendo eso¿vos entendes cómo te amo?_**

**_(Knowing that, do you understand how I love you?)_**

****

Serena no entendía nada, no lo podía creer… -cuando había vuelto? Como había vuelto?- Se preguntó en su mente. Su cuerpo no podía reaccionar, quería correr a abrazarlo pero no podía… sintió como sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro -Seiya- fue lo único que pudo murmurar

**_No me dejes sola nunca más_**

**_(Don't leave me alone anymore) _**

****

Seiya se acerco lentamente… tenia miedo de dar un paso de más y que ese sueño se desvaneciera…

-bombón sos vos?- pregunto de manera suave y pausada.

Ella asintió feliz y extrañada -si… yo… te extrañe tanto- dijo tirándose en los brazos de él comenzando a llorar como una niña.

Seiya abrió los ojos grandes, ella lo había extrañado… su Bombón lo había extrañado y ahora estaba ahí junto a él, abrazada a él -te amo- susurro en su oído

Serena separo su cuerpo un poco de él -yo… - las palabras no salían de sus labios -yo… Seiya… - pero la voz de una pequeña niña los saco del transe en el que estaban los dos sumergidos.

-mami… quien es él?- pregunto una pequeña de unos cuatro años, tenia el cabello rubio como Serena y los ojos azules como la noche.

Él sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, esa niña… -Bombón, ella es tu hija?- pregunto temeroso por la respuesta

Serena se agacho sonriendo -veni Misao- dijo tomando en brazos a su niña -si, ella es mi hija- dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-mami… el es mi papá?- pregunto la niña observándolo detalladamente, como si lo estuviera estudiando -porque es muy parecido al señor de la foto-

Seiya abrió los ojos grandes, no podía ser… ella su hija… él tenía una hija, como no sabía nada, como ella no le había dicho nada -Bombón- dijo esperando una respuesta, una explicación a todo esto.

Serena bajo la mirada -me entere poco después que te fuiste- un suspiro se escapo de sus labios -tiene 4 años… cuando me entere… - pero él coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y le sonrió

-no importa, después me contas todo lo que paso… no pienso irme nunca mas- dijo tomándola del mentón para besar suavemente sus labios y luego tomar a su hija en brazos.

**_Ahora me siento solo cerca de ti_**

**_(Now I feel alone close to you)_**

**_No me dejes sola nunca más_**

**_(Don't leave me alone anymore) _**

**_

* * *

_**

Muy bien… espero que les alla gustado. Eso es todo por ahora... tengo algunos mas en mente pero supongo que vamos a ver si puedo trabajarlos mejor.

Muchos besos a todos!!! Espero que terminen el año muy bien y lo comiencen mucho mejor!!!


End file.
